It's not just us
by noone00
Summary: "You don't understand, Sammy. It's not just us. It's you, me...and our child"
1. Prologue

**Totally Spies IS NOT mine**

* * *

—Look at this! 50% of discount at the mall. We should be there right now! — Clover was literally jumping for the excitement.

—You right! I'll get my bag — Alex was going to her room when she noted Sam sited in the couch. She was strangely quiet. She always was exciting to going shopping with them but now, she just was so deep in thoughts and that worried her — Sammy, you're coming with us?

Sam tried to force a smile on her face but she couldn't; she was so worried about…something and she just couldn't tell them, at least, not yet.

—No…I have…some things to do.

—Are you saying you are going to miss the 50% off at the mall because you have "things" to do on a freaking Saturday? Are you kidding me, Samantha?

—Well, my life don't turn around the mall like others, so, if you excuse me I have things so much important to do — Sam walked to her room and slammed the door, scaring Alex and Clover in the process. Both girls stayed like rocks for a while.

—Well…that was awkward — said Alex looking at Clover.

—Yes it was. What is wrong with her?

—I don't know but I don't think is a good idea to bother her right now with questions…let's leave her alone for a while

Alex and Clover leave the residence moments later, leaving Sam completely alone. The redheaded girl was sitting on her bed, thinking about everything she said to her friends. She didn't meant to be rude but in this situation the kindness was the last thing she cared about. She got up and knelt down and started looking for something she hid under her bed. She knew that this was the right time to do it, now or never. Finally, she found a little bag with three little boxes inside. She took them, went to the bathroom and read the instructions of use. She did everything what the boxes said, now, she just had to wait. Sam sat down in the bathroom's floor. She was scared, terrified indeed. What if her suspicions were true? Oh God. If that was the case, her life will change forever. She saw anxious the clock; it was the time. She got up and walked to the three little sticks she left on the toilet. The three of them had the same result…

* * *

—Oh God, I love shopping!

—Take it easy, Clover, it's not the best of live.

—Well, it's close enough!

Both girls started laughing at the comment. They have spent a great day at the mall, like always but they decided to come back a little earlier; they were worried about Sam. She was not acting like herself lately and they wanted to know why. It couldn't be the college; Sam was so advanced in her classes that she will graduated soon and before them; that was not an option. Maybe is about a boy, but Sam didn't have a boyfriend, well, they supposed not.

Alex and Clover tried their best to not fall down with all the bags they were carrying while tried opening the door.

—Sammy, we are here! — yelled Alex. It was no response.

—Sam? — Clover and Alex look each other with worry in their eyes. They walked to the room of her friend and opened the door slowly. Sam was in her bed with his forearm covering her eyes — Sammy, are you ok?

Sam jumped a little when she heard the questions; she didn't notice they were so close.

—Umm…nothing. I'm just not in the mood…that´s all.

—Sam, do not lie to us! — said Clover frowning.

—Yeah, you've been acting so rare lately and we want to know the reason

—You can trust in us; you know that

—I know…

—Sammy, we are not going to push you to tell us what is happening to you — said Alex, caressing Sam's long hair — when you're ready to talk, we will be here to listen.

—That's right! But for now, let´s talk to Jerry; maybe a mission will cheer you up — said Clover excited.

—Actually, it won't — Alex and Clover saw the redhead girl. Confusion spread all over their expression.

—Why not? — asked Alex

—Because…I can't be a spy anymore

—What?! — asked the two girls in pure shock. Definitely, something was wrong with Sam

—But you love being a spy! That doesn't sound like you

—I just…can't anymore

Clover and Alex were just surprised for the news. Sam loves her spy life so much; so they didn't get this new decision.

—I'll call Jerry — said Clover.

—For what? — asked Sam — He can't do anything to change my mind

—Maybe not…but he has to be here; we're having an emergency reunion.

—It is no need to call me Clover, I'm already here — the girls turned and saw Jerry standing there — I heard everything and I have to say that I'm shocked. What is the matter Samantha? Everything you have said, doesn't sound like you.

Sam stayed silent. Jerry, Clover and Alex were worried, she knew that but she wasn't sure if she should tell them or not.

—Do you really want to know what is wrong with me?

—Of course we want, Samantha — Jerry knelt down in front of Sam with Clover and Alex at her side — we want to help you… Tell us what is wrong

Sam looked serious at the three of them. She wanted so badly to tell them all the truth, but she just can't; there was _someone _she couldn´t mention.

—What is happening to you? Why you don't want to be a spy anymore?

Sam took a deep breath; she needed to tell them, she needed some support.

—Because I´m pregnant…

* * *

**Well, English is not my first language, but still, I think I did a great job! If you like the fic, leave me a review, depending on them I will know if you are interested so I will continue the story. Thanks for reading! Meants a lot to me! =)**


	2. It's official

**Totally Spies IS NOT mine.**

* * *

—What…did you say? — asked Jerry, totally shocked. He never expected this to happen. Sam was the most focused of three of the girls; this was unbelievable.

—I said…I'm pregnant…I'm having a baby

Clover and Alex were speechless. Sammy was pregnant? That was impossible! They didn't know she had a boyfriend. This was so…unexpected.

—But…—Clover managed to say — how it happened?

—I'm pretty sure you know how happened — answered Sam. She was a little uncomfortable. Their expressions told her everything. They were surprised; they didn't see that coming.

—Are you sure? —asked Alex, still shocked for the new.

—I just took three pregnancy tests…all of them were positive.

—Still, you need to go to the doctor, Sammy ; just to be sure — Clover said.

—She is right. Let's go to the agency. There is a doctor; he can help us

Sam sighed. The last think she wanted at that moment was going to the doctor. She had no doubts: She was pregnant. She had nauseas every morning, the dizziness, she was late for two months now…What else could be? But she knew that the only way to reassure them was going to the doctor.

—It is no way we will take a no for answer — Jerry said

—Fine, I'm going

Sam got up of the bed. When she was about to put her shoes on, Clover grabbed her arm.

—Who is the father, Sam?

Sam froze at the question. That's why she didn't want to tell them in first place

—I…can't tell you.

—For God sake, Samantha! — Clover was a little annoyed with all the mysteries around the redheaded girl — You never can't tell us anything! We want to help you but you don't let us.

After the Clover's outburst, everyone was silence.

—I will tell you everything…in his right time. Right now, I just…can´t, ok?

Clover didn't look so happy with her answer. She just walked out of the room without saying a word. Great…Clover was mad at her.

—Well…let's go. I'll drive — Alex said excited. Jerry and Sam were pale. Alex driving…that was not good.

—Actually… Jerry can drive — Alex crossed her arms over her chest; she was offended — don't be like that, do you want me to be safe?

—Yes…

—Jerry is the best option, then

Alex smiled. She had to admit it sometime soon.

Sam, Jerry and Alex went to the car where Clover was waiting for them. Alex and Sam were in the back sit, Clover in the passenger sit and Jerry was driving.

—Don't worry; I don't think Clover is really mad at you — said Alex trying to make her feel better.

—Thanks…

After minutes, they arrived. Jerry explained the situation to de doctor in charge and told him to confirm their suspicions.

—I see…come with me young lady — the doctor said. Sam followed the man in silence until they arrived to a little office — Take a seat — the doctor was tall and looked a little intimidating — Well, Samantha, Jerry told me you think you're pregnant. Did you have any symptoms?

—In the past weeks, I had nauseas, dizziness…

—What about your period? When was the last time you have it?

—Two months ago…Umm, doctor…

—Call me Steve; we are colleagues after all — the man smiled affectionately. He felt like this girl was her own daughter and wanted to give her some support if she was indeed pregnant

—I want to apologize for the inconvenience, I mean… is Saturday after all

—Don't worry about that, Samantha. It´s my job and I love to help.

—I really appreciate it, I really do.

—Tell me something Samantha, are you scared or something?

—Not really…I always want to be a mother, although the situation is too complicated right now for me, I will have my baby anyway.

—That's great. We can confirm your state with different tests, but I think it's more effective to do an ultrasound and see if it is a baby there, ok? — She nodded — Lay down on the bed, I will be back soon

Steve left his office, leaving Sam completely alone. She got up, walked to the bed behind her and laid down on it. The redheaded girl started to remember everything that had happened today. Jerry, Alex and Clover didn't know she had a boyfriend for years, but she couldn't tell them. They hated him; actually, they still do. And now, she was pregnant with his child… Sam sighed heavily. They will find out eventually and that worried her so much. But then…she started remember all her moments with him. He had changed so much and now, he was an incredible, loving man; the father of his child…She closed her eyes and started to caress her plain abdomen; all the memories of the night where her baby was conceived, came with fury to her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Sam was in her bedroom reading a book. She was alone. Clover and Alex were to the WOOPH Anniversary party and said they will spend the night in a hotel near the agency. She didn't go to the party because she felt that someone was going to visit her that night, so she lied; her friends believed that she was in that time of the month.

—I thought you were at the party…

Sam followed the sounds of the voice just spoke to her and saw a man standing in her window. The redheaded girl jump out of her bed and ran to the man, who received her with open arms.

—I just had the feeling you were coming tonight; you always take this occasions to visit me…I missed you so much, Tim

—I know. I missed you too, Sam, a lot.

Tim took her face between his hands to see her better. God, how he missed her! Every time he visited her, she was more beautiful. He bent down a kiss her passionately, showing how much he missed her. When the kiss ended, both of them smiled.

—I love you, Sammy — he whispered.

—I love you too, Timmy — he frowned.

—Don't call me like that. It sounds like "The Fairly OddParents" — Sam just laughed.

—You tell me Sammy all the time!

—But it suits you!

—I don't care what you said, I like calling you Timmy, it's adorable.

He frowned again. He didn't like the nickname but if that make her happy…

—Anyway… —Jim said trying to change the subject — What are you doing?

—I'm just reading something

Sam walked to the bed and laid down on it. Tim imitated and did the same. Tim turned a bit to see the beautiful women next to him. This beautiful redheaded girl was the reason of his change. He wasn't a villain anymore; he was a new man, thanks to her. He just wanted to finish his period on jail and be free to be with her. They've been together for years and he can't get enough of her; he loved her so much.

—How is college going? —asked him while caressing her long hair.

—Pretty good. I'll graduate in a few months.

—That's great! I'm so proud of you, Sam.

Sam interlaced her fingers with his and looked at him directly in his beautiful, blue-green eyes.

—I really want you to be there… —whispered Sam.

—I'll try, I promise.

That wish was a bit complicated for deliver. Escape from WOOPH was not a piece of cake. That's why he was only able to visit her two or three times a year in specific dates when WOOPH security was a little distracted. He felt bad sometimes; she deserved better and he knew that. She needed a normal boy who can be with her without any inconvenient.

—Don't…

—What?

—You're thinking that I deserve better than you.

—Yeah, because is true.

—Every time you came to visit me, we talk about this…You're the best for me!

—I don't think so…

—Well, I do!

—Sammy…

—Tim…be straight with me — she looked serious at her boyfriend — Do you really love me?

—Of course I do! I love you more than my own self.

—What is the matter then? I love you and you love me; that's the only that matters. We've been together for years now and we still love each other; I don't care if I just see you twice a year or the fact that I can't visit you in jail. I know that we love each other and I'm happy with that.

Tim was touched by her words. Maybe their relationship was not conventional but was real, truly real. The ex-criminal bent down and kiss her tenderly. He really wanted to transmit her how much he loved her, how important was her in his new life. The kiss was becoming in one more demanding, more passionate… Sam was beyond glad of how the things turned out; seconds ago they were on the verge of a fight and now they were kissing with all the passion they were holding since the last time they saw each other.

Sam got close to Tim trying to eliminate every possible space between them. She wanted him as close as possible. Eventually, they had to break apart; they needed some air. But Sam didn't want to let him go; not now, they had a few more hours before he had to go again and she wanted to take advantage of every second of it. She planted quick kisses in his mouth, moved a little to the south and kissed his jaw and then trailed her kisses to his neck where she started to leave small bites.

— Sam…wait… — he begged. The redheaded girl didn't pay attention to his boyfriend's begs; she increased the assault of his neck. She had to stop her…

—No…I think we've waited enough — she whispered on his neck, causing him a chill all over his body.

—Sam, are you sure?

—Yes. I need…we need this. I'm ready — Tim looked directly at Sam, searching for any signs of indecision but he didn't see one —I love you

—I love you too, Sam

He stroked her long hair and kissed her passionately, marking the beginning of their unforgettable night. Sam didn't know when he got on top of her but she didn't care a lot; she just wanted have that intimacy with him. That night, they made love for the first time.

After their lovemaking, they laid in the bed exhausted, trying to catch their breaths. Tim was smiling widely. He had been with other women but he never felt this happy, this in love… Sam had her eyes closed enjoying those new sensations that still were invading her body. She never thought that kinds of pleasure even exist.

—I love you, Tim — she said curling up in his chest.

—I love you too, Sammy.

They embraced each other and stayed like that until Tim left early the next morning.

**End of Flashback**

Sam smiled remembering that night; Definitely, the best night of her life.

—I'm back, Samantha— the doctor came with a strange machine. In 10 minutes he had it installed next to her — Please, lift a little your shirt — she did that and felt how a cold gel was spreading all over her abdomen. The doctor start to roam the transducer all over her low belly, focused in the screen. After a minute, Steve smiled — Samantha, did you see that little form that looks like a peanut? — he said while pointing a place on the screen.

—Yes

—That's your baby — her eyes started to water at the sight — Are you happy?

—You don't have an idea —said starting to cry.

—It seems you are two months pregnant. You have to go to gynecologist for recommendations, ok?

—Yes…It is possible get a copy of that image on the screen?

—Of course! I'll print them. Wait here — Sam nodded. She needed to tell Tim, he needed to know he was going to be a father. She caressed her belly tenderly; in that moment, she felt blessed and happy…really happy. She was having Tim's baby.

* * *

—Why is taking so long?!

—Relax, Alex. The doctor needs to do some tests and stuffs —Clover said.

—There she is! —said Jerry. He and the girls ran to Sam.

—Well? —asked Clover anxiously. Sam took the picture of the ultrasound and gave them.

—There is my baby — the three of them smiled at the sight in the photo.

—This is so great! I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations! — Alex hugged her really excited for the news.

—Congratulations, Samantha. I know you are going to be a great mother — Jerry hugged her. He felt old; he has known Samantha since she was a little girl and now she's having a baby.

Sam saw Clover walking towards her.

—This will be the most spoiled baby ever; I'll make sure of that — Sam hugged Clover; she felt so relief hearing that from her.

Clover, Alex and Jerry knew about the baby and was glad that they accepted the news so well. But she still needed to tell the big news to three more persons: her parents and Tim.

* * *

**I'm glad that you were interested in the story =), so here is chapter 2. I apologize for any error of grammar; I'm practicing.**

**Cresenta's Lark:**** I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this one too.**

**Arctica Ice: Thanks! Like I said before, I'm practicing my English to be better and better each time.**

**Also thanks to the follow and to all of the people who read the story.**

**Bye!**


	3. I will be a dad?

**Totally Spies IS NOT mine.**

* * *

It was 6 am in the WOOHP prison. Tim Scam was exercising in his cell, doing some push-ups. He always woke up early to take advantage of the beautiful day. Maybe he didn't have a lot of things to do, after all, he wasn't there to have fun, but since he was dating a beautiful redheaded spy, he was always optimist. Because of her, he left his criminal life behind and became responsible for all his actions…she saved his life. Tim stopped his exercise section and lay in the floor, looking at the ceiling and thinking about the three years, they've been dating. He had changed, that was true, but there was something that no one, even her, could change: his cockiness. He tried really hard to do something about it, but he could not help it; he was just like that and Sam knew it. A smile appeared at his face when he thought about her. It was curious how they passed from hate to love, although, he has the suspicions, that even when they didn't notice, they always belonged to each other.

**Flashback**

—Get back here! — Tim smirked evilly. He was been chased by Sam after the damn agency set a trap to catch all the remaining members of LAMOS.

—Why? It's more fun like this — he responded, mocking her.

He could feel the angry emanating from her and he absolutely loved it. He decided it will so much fun play a little with her so he stopped in his tracks and faced her in a leafy area. Sam looked at him confused. Why he had stopped? Out of nowhere, Tim ran to the redheaded spy and started to attack her. Sam was dodging all of the punches and kicks he was delivering to her. Tim take advantage of the situation and, in a fluid movement, kicked Sam's legs, the girl fell onto her back, hitting her head in the process. When the dizziness of the hit subsided, she noticed him on top of her, grabbing her wrists onto the both sides of her head.

—Get off me! — she yelled.

—And why I'll do that? — She was beyond furious and that was so damn cute to him. He blinked a couple of times, realizing what he just think.

Sam was trying, desperately, to get free from his grip. He was so strong.

—What did you want from me?!

—I'm just want to have a little of fun with you. I thought that you have a crush on me — Sam looked at him with an expression of hurt. He didn't know why, but he felt the worst man in the entire world.

—I'm not anymore…you don't worth it —Tim frowned. He wasn't sure why her words made him feel…jealous.

—You're lying…

—I'm not —she looked serious at the outside, but insde she was crying. Who was she kidding? She still had feelings for her — Do whatever you want…you're only a heartless and selfish man, looking for some attention…I feel sorry for you, you have no passion for anything, you´re just…a lost man — He looked at her angry; her words hurt him more that he wanted.

—I will show you who has no passion — Tim increased the pressure on her wrists and bent down, kissing her hard. The redheaded girl opened her eyes in pure surprise.

At first, she tried to get free from the kiss, but as the kiss continued, she got lost in the sensations she was receiving from him. She felt how he was biting he bottom lip playfully, trying to access to her mouth, causing a moan to escape her lips. God… This was so wrong, but she didn't want it to end.

Tim was in the seventh heaven. He never, ever felt this way before. Her lips were so soft and… delicious…they were driving him insane. At the beginning, he kissed her like a game to tease and humiliate her, but things turned out against him; he was almost begging for more… When the kiss ended, Scam kept his eyes closed; He needed to put himself together. When he finally opened it, what he saw, didn't like it a bit: Sam was crying.

—Leave me alone…you've already humiliated me…just…leave me alone — something inside him twisted at the view. Why he cared about her? She was his enemy, the one he had to defeat…but her crying was affecting him, a lot. He wanted to make her feel better, to stop the tears and relieve her pain…

—Sam, please…don't cry — He didn't know what to say; he was sorry for everything he had done to her in the past years — I'm sorry…

—You…what? —she asked confused.

—I'm sorry, I really meant it

Tim released her hold on Sam's wrists and got up. Something made _click_ in his brain when he realized why he was so strange around her, why her words affected him and why he enjoyed the kiss so much…he care about her…he was falling in love with Sam.

—Why…you let me go?

—I just don't want to hurt you…not anymore…

—Why?

—Because…when you were crying…I realized that I don't want to make you cry…

—But…

—Sam!

Tim and Sam froze at the call. It was Clover's voice that only meant one thing: WOOPH's agents were coming. Immediately, Sam focused her attention on Tim, expecting some trap or distraction from him to escape, but no, he was like a rock standing there. What was up with him?

—Handcuff me…

—What? — She was beyond surprise. Tim put his hands together in front of her.

—I said, handcuff me

—I don't understand…Why are you doing this?

—To prove it to you.

—Prove what?

—That…I want to change— Sam was speechless — just do me a favor, ok? — Sam nodded a little insecure — Meet me tonight at the Beverly Hill's lake; I want to talk with you and I promise I won't do something evil.

Sam nodded automatically and handcuffed him. Seconds later, Clover, Alex, Jerry and the rest of the agents arrived.

—Good job, Samantha! We'll take him right away to WOOPH's prison —Jerry was the first in congratulate her for "catch" the villain. Tim and Sam look at each other. She really should tell Jerry he was planning to escape that night, but…she really needed to know what he wanted. She decided to keep this little secret for herself. It was risky, she knew that, but after that heated kiss, she needed to talk with him.

─────0─────

—I'm here! Where are you?!

—Behind you… — Sam turned to face him.

—Well…why you want to talk with me? — Tim got a little nervous with the question. He had been thinking a lot since the last time he saw her hours ago and was sure about what was happening with him: he was in love with that beautiful redheaded girl; that was the only explanation.

—I want to talk of…what happened

—Yes…? — he took a deep breath.

—Would you believe me if I told you that…I love you?

Sam's eyes were wide. He was kidding, right?

—Tim…I'm not in the mood for your jokes

—I'm not kidding…

—Tim…

—I'm serious, Samantha. When I saw you cry, I felt…empty. It was painful for me and I just want to make you feel better. If that's not love…I don't know what it is…

Sam was petrified. Her mind was in red alert; that had to be a lie, some evil plan to trick her and used her for his benefits but in the other hand…was her heart. That kiss they shared earlier was so intense and lovely…that kiss couldn't be a lie…it was real.

—How can I believe you after all the evil things you did? — He smiled sadly.

—I know the whole situation is insane, but I think that I can change…with your help—Sam looked serious at him — For example, you can tell that is really easy for me to escape from WOOPH and still, I don't run away, I mean, I'm using the uniform because I'm coming back there!

Sam was looking for some sign of lie in his eyes or body language, but didn't find any. He had been sincere all the time.

—I …don't understand. You hate me hours ago and now…

—No…—he interrupted her — I think I've always been in love with you…It's just that I found out today… — Tim approached her and caressed her cheek— I only need an opportunity… —Then, he kissed her and felt relieve when she kiss him back. Kissing Sam was beyond this world, he felt so happy —Maybe…I can't change everything about me…like my cockiness — she smiled — but I can change a lot of more things.

—I know you can…

—So…you're in love with me too?

—What did you think? — Tim smiled.

—I knew you were lying; you can't forget this charming man — Sam frowned— what? I told you that the cockiness came with the package…

**End of Flashback**

—Scam! — The brown haired man got up from the floor and saw one of the many WOOPH's agents standing in front of his cell —here is your breakfast — Tim took the tray with his…delicious breakfast and started to eat— Oh, I almost forgot! This letter is for you —the ex-criminal looked the letter with a smile on his face; He knew who wrote this letter. The only person who wrote to him: Sonya Saunders, better known as… Samantha Simpson. They had to create her a nickname and fake information so the agency could not trace her. He opened the letter, excited as always, and started to figured out what it said that time. She always wrote some puzzle with a hidden meaning, trying to protect the message from WOOPH. He looked the "words" written in the paper, he thought, thought and thought and…he got it! The words were written in reverse, he read "evol" which meant "Love". He smiled, he had a pretty smart girlfriend. He unscrambled the words and read the message.

_**Dear Tim,**_

_**I hope you're alright. I really, REALLY need to talk to you. I'm not kidding, this is important, HUGE, and extra serious, so please, come tonight to our special place…I'll wait for you.**_

_**Love you, **_

_**S.S.**_

Tim got a little worried. She never asked to him to escape before, so if she was doing it now, it's because something big happened. It would not be easy, but he is going to be with her tonight…

* * *

It was 9 p.m when she arrived to the lake. She has spent the day doing some assignments from the university. She sat down at the shore, throwing little rocks to the water. Sam was sure he received the letter; she did everything to assure that. She knew he would show up, she was worry about something else: his reaction. Sam has no idea how he would take this news and that… terrified her. He will be mad? Sad? Happy? She didn't know what to expect…

After 15 minutes of waiting, Sam felt two strong arms, hugging her from behind.

—Hello…my beautiful Samantha

—Hi — she turned around and saw him, smiling at her — I'm glad you came

—Me too…In your letter you said it was important…so…what is it?

Sam looked at him.

—Well…I'm…— what was wrong with her? She couldn't tell him!

—Tell me, Sam…

Sam looked the worry in his eyes. She wanted to tell her but the words didn't come out from her mouth so she decided it would better show him what she wanted to said. Sam took the ultrasound from her bag and gave it to him.

—Here… —Tim took it and started to analyze it.

—What is this? Are you sick? — he asked with scare in his voice.

—No…

—Then…what is…? — Tim's eyes were wide when he saw a little form like a peanut in the ultrasound — this…you are… —she nodded. Tim was speechless, Sam was…pregnant?

—Tim? — She was worried. He wasn't moving at all. She knew it was a surprise for him, it was for her too, but she needed to see some reaction from him, anything would work! Without warning, Tim made a move and, for her surprise, he…passed out — Tim!

* * *

—It's almost 10 pm, where is Sammy?

Alex and Clover were more than worried. They didn't know where she was…They've been calling her for hours to her phone and she didn't respond.

—I know…a pregnant woman shouldn't be on the streets so late…

—She still doesn't answer her phone! —Clover said frustrated

—Let's call Jerry, he can trace her.

—Great idea, Alex! —Clover took her X-powder and called Jerry.

—Hello, Clover, what's the matter?

—Jerry, Sam is missing and we need to find her

—I see…let me check her X-powder's location — after a minute of silence, Jerry spoke again — It says she is right there with you, guys — The girls looked each other confused. They start to search all over the house and in Sam's room, they found her X-powder.

—Great! This is just great! —exclaimed the blonde girl.

—Don't worry, girls. I'm tracing her phone…

—Well…?

—This is strange…I can't find it.

—What we are going to do now?

—I'll keep trying to trace her. If I'm not successful, I will display agents all over the city to find her.

—Thanks, Jerry — Alex looked at Clover — Did you think she is ok?

—I think she is; she'll be fine…

Clover smiled at Alex, trying to comfort her. Something inside of her was telling she was beyond fine. She had the little suspicion Sam was with her baby's father.

* * *

—What happened?

—You passed out… —Tim sat up immediately, remembering everything. He looked at Sam; she looked scared and he knows it was his fault. He didn't want to react in that way but…God, he didn't expect that! Everything was so complicated: she was still finishing college, he was in jail, he didn't know how things would turn out, but then, he realized something, a fact he didn't understand until then…he was going to be a dad… —So, we're pregnant? For real? — a huge smile planted in his face.

—Yes… — Sam was a little confused of his reactions: first, he passed out and now he was…happy? Tim kissed her forehead and then embraced her tightly.

—This it's the best news I've ever had…

—Really? You're not mad?

—How could I be mad? I will be a daddy! —Tim was more than excited; only Sam could make him feel so blessed —I'm so happy right now, Sam…I love you…both of you —She smiled.

—We love you too —she answered. They stayed silent for a while — you know that everything will be more complicated…

—I know…but I'm not so worry about it. We're together…

—But you will be back to jail and I…

—You don't understand, Sammy. It's not just us…It's you, me and our child…— he said, caressing tenderly her belly — Maybe we won't be together all the time, but this baby will be our life and that's all that matters…—Sam kissed him passionately, feeling touched by her words

—I don't want to be spoil post but…I have to go…

—No...I don't want you to go…not now…Only this night Sam…I need both of you with me… —he got closer to her —especially you — he said with a husky tone, full double intentions —Please…

—Ok…but I have to call the girls and tell them I'm not going home tonight.

—Fine, but from a public phone; I'm pretty sure they are tracing you…

—Ok…Where are we going?

—To a special place for me, I think you are going to love it…we are going to spend a wonderful night together…

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back for a brief moment. I'm so busy right now! But well… Thank you so much for the reviews!*o* Thanks **_**pinkandpurple13, Mallomars, Cresenta's Lark, Arctica Ice, Athena Katorea Knightstar, Guest and GhostGlowLight **_**for your incredibles reviews! I'm really glad you liked the story so far. **

**Well, I have to go, you know, leave me a review; they feed my imagination ;) **

**See you next time,**

**Bye!**


	4. This is it

**Totally Spies IS NOT mine.**

* * *

Jerry arrived to the Penthouse an hour later since the spies told him Sam was missing. He was extremely worried. Jerry knew that Sam was capable of defend herself, but she was pregnant now; the things just changed.

—When was the last time you saw her? —Jerry asked. Clover and Alex looked at each other.

—Well…—Clover started talking— the last time I saw her, she was doing some assignments for college.

—Yeah…in a blink of an eye, she was gone; we didn't notice when she left—explained Alex.

Jerry looked at the window, deep in thoughts. These girls were like daughters for him and the mere thought that something bad could happen to them, scared the hell out of him.

—The agents are displayed all over the city; don't worry, girls...we'll find her— the girls looked at Jerry; hopefully, he was right.

—Jerry, it is any chance she is with her parents? — Alex asked. Jerry shook his head.

—I don't think so. If it was the case, she would have advised. We should expect a little longer before calling Sam's parents; maybe is nothing and we shouldn't worry them.

A moment of silence arrived to the room. They couldn't believe something happened to the redheaded spy, they refused to believe it…and then…the phone rang. Alex, Clover and Jerry ran to the phone where Jerry answered.

—Hello…

—_Jerry?_

—Samantha! Thank God! — relieve spread all over the presents— where are you?

—_Umm…I can't tell you_

—What?! Why?! —Clover and Alex looked at each other, worried about Jerry's reaction.

—_Listen, I'll back tomorrow morning: I just call to tell you I'm fine_

—But…—Jerry couldn't finish the sentence: Sam had hung up the phone.

—What did she say? —asked Alex anxiously.

—Tell us! —Jerry saw the girls with a puzzled look.

—She said she will be back tomorrow morning.

—Nothing else?

Jerry shook his head again. That was more than suspicious. She didn't sound like she was in danger, but still, something was wrong and he would find out —Gladys! — Jerry's computed assistant made its appearance.

—Yes, Jerry?

—I want you to get the location of the call, right now!

—In a minute.

—What do you have in mind, Jerry? —asked Clover. Jerry looked at her serious like never before.

—We are going to bring her back home…

* * *

—Tim, where are we? — asked Sam with a dreamy voice.

They were outside the city, in front of a small hut. This cabin was in the middle of a forest, with a mighty river in the backyard; it was just…a beautiful sight. Tim only smiled when he saw the excitement in her face.

—This was the hut that my family and I visited in the summer, you know, like our private "summer camp"

—That's awesome, but…I don't get why you bring me here.

—Well…in this place I had the best moments of my life, so I just…wanted to share my special place with my two most special persons…—Tim hugged her from behind, caressing her belly tenderly — ¿Do you want to tour the hut? —she nodded. He showed her the entire place. She was fascinated; it was just breathtaking the sight she was looking at. Although the place had not been inhabited for many years, it was in perfect state; all the furniture was covered by sheets, protecting them from any damage. After the tour ended, they went to the bedroom —did you like it? — He asked as he lit the fireplace in front of the bed; she nodded. When everything was done, he approached her —Did I tell you that I love you? —she smiled.

—Yes, you did, a hundred of times in the last hour.

—Good…Never forget it — He kissed her passionately like it was no tomorrow. He was aware everything will get complicated soon, so he was determined to spend this night without worries….only the two of them…like the night their baby was conceived…

* * *

—Inspect the whole area! I want you to find Samantha! — After Gladys located the place of the call, a public phone near the lake, Jerry and the girls didn't waste time and went to the place.

The WOOPH's agents were displayed all over the park looking for the redheaded girl.

—Sir, we looked in every part of this park; she is not here —Jerry was more than frustrated. Where on Earth was Samantha?!

* * *

—Tim! —she cried out his name when she reached the most exquisite pleasures it could exist, followed by him short after.

Both of them were trying to catch their breaths after the lovemaking; they felt so happy in that moment. They were lying on the bed, covered by the sheets, looking at each other lovingly.

—I love you…—she whispered, trying to suppress her tears of joy. God, if only things were easier…

—I love you too…Sam…—Tim was looking at her really serious —We have to tell them the truth —Sam's eyes were wide.

—But they…

—I know they won't understand our relationship, but…I want to recognize our baby. I'm the father and I want everyone to know it.

—I want that too, you know... baby Scam, it really sounds great — He smiled proudly.

—Yes, it does —He couldn't imagine how happy he would be carrying his child —That's remind me something— Tim reached for his pants and grabbed a piece of paper from one of its pockets —Here — Sam took it and read it.

—What is this?

—It's my bank's account and its respective password. My life savings are in there—she looked at him confused —WOOPH can't mess with personal issues that are not related with the criminal life.

—Why are you giving me this?

—Because I want you to use that money…for all the expenses...—she was beyond surprise.

—Tim, I can't accept this…

—Yes, you can. I will not be able to be around so often, I just…want to be part of the whole process; with that money, you can pay your appointments, buy the baby's crib, the little clothes…I will feel great, knowing that I provided for him or her of everything I could…—Sam was speechless; she didn't think he was so hurt with the fact he will separate from her and the baby —Please, Sam….

—Fine, I will use it… —happiness spread all over his face —But I'm not going to abuse of this account. I'm only going to use it if I need it…

—Fine for me, but you have to remember this handsome man when you're shopping, you know, bring me at least a photo…

—Handsome man?

—You know I am

—No, you just a jerk —she said smiling at him.

—You're evil!

—Thanks

The couple started to laugh. They always got a great time together.

* * *

It was 6 am by the time Sam arrived home. She was standing in front of the door with a little panic attack. Tim returned WOOPH's prison an hour ago, so it was her turn to come back as well. She opened the door and got in, silently.

—Sam! —Clover yelled, waking Jerry and Alex up in the process. The blonde girl ran to her and hugged her protectively —we were worry sick! Where on Earth were you?!

—We spent the entire night looking for you —said Jerry serious —you owe us an explanation —Sam looked at them determinate; it was the time.

—I was with my baby's dad and… I want you to know him— Alex, Clover and Jerry looked surprised at the redheaded girl: they weren't expecting this— He's waiting for us; let's go.

Sam left the penthouse and went to the car, followed by the others. Jerry, Clover and Alex stayed silence. They had no idea of the place where they were going until they saw a very familiar building.

—Is he in WOOPH? —asked Alex surprised. The father of the baby was an spy too? Sam didn't say a word. She just parked the car and told the others to follow her. They walked the long agency's halls until they arrived to WOOPH's prison, where Sam stopped in a cell she knew well.

—Why do you stop? —asked Clover.

—Because we're here — Jerry, Sam and Clover looked in surprise the man in the cell. She had to be kidding!

—This kind of jokes are not funny, Samantha.

—She is not joking, Jerry. The baby that Sam is waiting… is mine…

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you're alright. Well, I brought a brand new chapter and I really hope you like it **

**Thanks **_**litanolastar, Arctica Ice, Guest, GhostGlowLight, Cresenta's Lark, pinkandpurple13**_** for your amazing reviews and thanks to all the people who are following the story =)**

**I hope I could update more often, but that's out of my control, but still, leave me reviews, they really feed my imagination and make the update possible.**

**See you in the next update,**

**Bye!**


	5. You Have To Believe Me

**Totally Spies IS NOT mine**

* * *

—Ok, Sam…this prank it's not funny anymore — Clover said. She refused to believe that Tim Scam, the man who tried to kill them on several times and, in her personal case, her nemesis to death, was the father of her nephew or niece.

—Guys…I'm telling you the truth…—Sam was more than desperate. The expression on their faces scared her more than she thought. Clover was more than pissed. She knows how much Clover hated Tim and, to be honest, she wasn't Tim favorite person in the world either. Alex looked like a child; confused in every single way possible. And Jerry was dead silence…something that worried her even more.

—But…how? I mean, he has been on WOOPH's prison for years —Alex said.

—That's true in a way — everyone paid attention to the man behind the bars —I've been here almost the entire time, I, occasionally, escaped to visit Sam in special dates, like…three or four times at year.

—What?! —Sam's best friend shouted at the same time. Now, everything had senses. The excuses in holidays to stay in home, the mystery boyfriend they always suspected she had; that's why she never talked about it…It was him!

—Guys, I…

—My office…now —were Jerry's simple words. The expression on his face was dead serious and she knew things would get even worse. Clover and Alex followed him without saying a word.

Sam started to sob. She was afraid of how things would turn out.

—Don't cry, Sam —Tim was trying to comfort her. He felt so guilty: everything was his fault —you know they won't be mad for too long. They're going to support you…

—B-But…what about you? —she asked trying to put herself together — Jerry is mad; he could move you to another prison, increase your time in prison or…

—Hey…I know he is not happy about the whole situation, but I don't think he'll do something too drastic— He lied. Of course things would get worse from here. He knows he wasn't Jerry's favorite person in the world and adding the fact he escape from prison several times and impregnated one of his most important spy, he could guess Jerry wanted to kill him in that moment, but…he couldn't tell her that —Go there and talk to them; I know that, eventually, they will understand —Sam looked at him, forcing a smile.

—I love you…

—I love you too, my redheaded spy…

* * *

When she entered the office, three pairs of eyes looked at her with mixed emotions: confusion, angry, disappoint…

—I can not believe this, Samantha. I thought you were smarter than this…—Jerry looked serious at the redheaded girl —why you betrayed us like this?

—I didn't betrayed, guys!

—Yes, you did! —shouted Clover — you're going to have Tim's baby. The man who tried to kill us for several times! Are you kidding me?

—He has changed! I'm sure of it

—Oh really? He convinced you of that? —asked Clover angrier than before.

—He didn't need to. His action spoke for him.

—Maybe he used some mental control on you…—Alex said.

—Or maybe he forced you to do something…

—Or…

—Enough! —Jerry, Alex and Clover looked at Sam surprised —He has been the best man on Earth this last three years we've been together; he didn't ask me for help in some malicious business, never asked me for information from WOOPH, he didn't forced me to do anything. He could easily escape from WOOPH and he didn't. That doesn't tell you anything?

—Sammy…it's just that…it's hard to believe all of this; he is our enemy! — Alex said.

—But he's not anymore…please, guys…he has changed, give him a chance —Sam pleaded, but nobody reacted to her words. Her eyes started to water — Fine…don't believe me…eventually, you'll see I'm telling you the truth.

Sam walked out of the room, leaving them deep in thoughts. They wanted to believe her but, it was Tim Scam…¡The Tim Scam!

—Girls…you should go after her, just to be sure she is ok —both girls looked at Jerry. Alex nodded and went behind the redheaded girl.

—Do you really believed in Tim's change? —asked the blond girl. Jerry sighed.

—I do not know what to think…

* * *

It was almost midnight when Tim heard someone outside his cell. He sat up in the bed and saw someone really familiar there.

—Hello, Jerry…

—Do you know how despicable you are?

—Jerry, look…

—Shut up! —Jerry shouted — How could you did that to her? She didn't deserve someone like you!

—You're right…

—What?!

—She deserves better than me, I know that, but then, It appeared this feeling called love and everything seems to fit.

—Don't play games with me!

—I'm not playing anything, Jerry! I love her with every single fiber of my body. I don't want to hurt her, I want to make her happy—Jerry looked at Tim with a poker face —And the baby…—he smiled sadly — we weren't expecting him or her but I can't tell you that…I'm exciting to be a dad, even if it has to be from here —Jerry stayed silent and looked at him with hate in his eyes.

—I don't believe a word of your speech. You're the worst human been I ever met and I won't forgive you for everything you did to Samantha — Tim didn't say anything —Good Night, Scam — The ex-criminal sighed and laid down in the bed.

—Be strong, Sam. We'll get through this together…

* * *

She was mentally exhausted. The whole situation with Alex, Jerry and Clover was more than stressful. Alex still was a little confused; she tried to feign everything was like before she told them about her relationship with Tim. She didn't know how Jerry was taking the news, but was more than sure it wasn't in a good way. And then…it was Clover…the blond haired girl hadn't spoken to her since everything was revealed. Actually, she wasn't surprised about it. Clover was the one who hate Tim the most.

But in that time, she had biggest problems to care about.

She knocked slowly, almost with fear the door in front of her. That was it…The door opened and beautiful woman received her.

—Oh, hi dear —replied happy the woman who opened the door.

—Hi, mom…Is dad in home too?

—Yes, honey, come in.

She forced a smile. That was going to be hard…

* * *

**Hi guys! I just finished an assignment and to relax, I started to write. The result? This chapter XD**

**You guys are incredible! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs =3**

**Reviews responses:**

**litanolastar: Thanks! I always tried to do my best ;)**

**pinkandpurple13: I absolutely glad you liked the story! I will try to update soon, but you know, college and stuff don't let me =/**

**AthenaKnightstar: Yeah, It happens a lot to me xD. And yes, there are more reactions coming soon! **

**Mallomars: Thank you! When I idealized this story I wasn't so sure about it but when I started to receive the amazing feedback, I knew this will be a special story =)**

**Cresenta's Lark: I was so sorry for that end, but it was necessary xD. I hope you like this one and sorry again =)**

**happychica: I'm sorry for my verb tenses. I was so hurry I didn't noticed the mistakes. But still, I'm glad you liked it =)**

**Arctica Ice: Yes, Tim does have a heart! =) I'm trying to make him more…human, but keeping his adorable cockiness xD**

**Well guys, I thank you again for the reviews, favs and follows. Seriously, this story it is possible thanks to all of you.**

**Leave me a review:**

**Review=Imagination 100%= Update.**

**See you next time,**

**Bye!**


End file.
